The Ghost Portal is a Stargate!
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Danny Phantom Stargate SG1 crossover...like you didn't see this coming...Danny's parents are gone, and suddenly the ghost portal starts acting rather strange...


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and SciFi Channel

Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Butch Hartman, and etc…

Takes place in season 8 of Stargate—yes Jack O'Neill is with them. It was one of those times when he left his "General's" office to be with the team.

"Stargate! It's a Great Big...Ghost Portal!"

"Come on, Sam, what could happen?" Danny Fenton asked.

"I don't know. It's just weird that your parents would leave you at home alone, that's all. They've never done that before have they?" His best friend, Sam Manson, replied.

"Unfortunately, no," he said sarcastically. "But I'm not _completely_ alone. Jazz is here, remember? She's almost 17 now...plus, she's probably more responsible and level-headed than either of my parents anyway. And they'll only be gone for a week. I mean, how often can they have a ghost hunter convention? There'd be no one there to pay for tickets and raise money for next year's! They might as well take the offer while they can,"

"If you say so..."

"Aw, what do you know, Sam? I think it's awesome Danny's parents trust him enough to let him stay at home alone for a whole week! My parents would _never_ do that!" Tucker Foley chimed in enthusiastically.

"I wonder why..." Sam said innocently.

"Hey!"

"Guys, quit it. We should be working," Danny interupted, as usual settling the fight between his constantly-bickering friends.

"Uh, correction, Danny, _you_should be working. They're your chores. We're just nice enough to come over and help you every now and then," Tucker said indignantly.

"Or you just want to hang out with me because I have cool ghost powers…"

"Uh...right, or that," Tucker replied sheepishly.

The three worked diligently cleaning Danny's basement. Actually, it was more of a laboratory. His parents had left it in a mess before leaving and, naturally, left it up to Danny to clean it while they were gone.

Suddenly, Danny heard two noises simultaneously. He couldn't tell what they both were, but he was pretty sure one had come from the ghost portal.

"Did you guys hear something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I heard the doorbell," Sam answered.

Well, that would explain one, but what about...?

"Danny, what are you doing? Close the ghost portal!" Tucker yelled at him, pointing at the open shield that stood in front of it.

"I didn't do anything! It must have opened on its own!" Danny yelled back. But how would it open on its own?

"Danny, don't just stand there, close the shield!" Sam commanded.

"I'm trying! It's not working!" He said, frantically trying to close the shield. He didn't want to have to deal with whatever ghost came through.

"Danny, look!" Tucker said.

Expecting to see Skulker or some other irritating ghost walk (or fly) through, Danny turned around. Okay, why wasn't his ghost sense going off yet?

Then, he saw the ghost portal change. Instead of its usual green, it began to turn blue. Instead of swirling, it turned into a puddle of water. And instead of Skulker or some other irritating ghost coming through, they all let out a collective gasp when they saw... SG-1.

Two seconds later, when both groups of people were still staring at the other in awe, Jazz came down the stairs.

"Danny, there's some girl here to see you. She says she's your friend and I don't--what in the world...?"

She stopped in her tracks, leaving Valerie, who was walking behind her, to bump into her.

"Hey, what's the big ide--holy cow!" she said.

"Um...hi," one of them said, breaking the ice and releasing some of the tension in the air.

Everyone else continued to stare, so that one took it upon himself to begin introductions.

"Um, we're peaceful travellers from a planet called Earth. We come seeking friendship and trade," he said diplomatically.

"Uh, dude, we're _on_ Earth," Danny corrected, finally regaining his ability to form sentences.

"That's not possible," the tall blond woman said. "There's no way we could go through a 'Gate on Earth and end up...on Earth. We would at least have gotten a busy siganl from the recieving end."

"Um, excuse me, but, what the heck are you talking about?" Tucker blurted.

"The Stargate. The thing we came through," she said, gesturing toward the ghost portal.

"Wow! Oh, Carter, you might want to actually look at what you're pointing at," the grey-haired one said.

The four of them stared at the Ghost Portal in shocked silence.

"But--how--wait--I don't understand!" she said.

"It's called a Ghost Portal. It's a link between the ghost world and the human world," Danny tried to explain cycinctly. "But, for some reason, you don't look like ghosts to me."

"We're not," the one who had started the talking said,"I already explained who we are. We travel from planet to planet via a Stargate, a device that creates an artificial wormhole and allows instantaneous travel through space. We were going to a planet to check out the surroundings as a possible location for our Delta Site. But, apparently, we ended up here...somehow popping out of your 'Ghost Portal'."

"Okay, I didn't understan anything you just said, except for the last sentence, and…that could be a problem. What are your names?" Danny asked.

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Daniel..."

"What a coincidence! That's my name, too! But, everybody calls me Danny."

"Really?" the gray-haired one asked. "Because you remind me a lot of an assistant I once had...oh, what was his name? Mark Gilmour...?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's great, Jack," Daniel said, cutting him off from his memories, "Anyway, this is Sam..."

"What a coicidence! That's my name, too!"

"...Jack..."

"What a coincidence! That's my dad's name!"

"and Teal'c..."

"Hey! My name starts with a 't', too!"

"Oh," Danny said, "and this is Valerie, she's one of my friends."

"Hmmm…I met someone named 'Vala'once…" Daniel said.

"Well, now that we're past the, um, uncanny introductions...what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Hey! Danny, you never introduced me! My name is Jazz. It's short for Jasmine," Jazz said properly, holding out her hand to Daniel and allowing him to shake it in greeting.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Okay, back to my question...what do we do?" Danny asked again.

"Well, maybe we should..uh...talk to your parents...?" Daniel suggested.

"Gee, if you want that, you're out of luck. My folks are at a ghost hunter's convention right now and probably won't be back for awhile."

"Ghost hunter convention? But there's no such thing as ghosts," Daniel tried to comprehend.

"Yeah...that's what everyone else in this town thought...until my parents built the ghost portal," _And I went through it to become half ghost myself_, he thought, but he knew not to say that because Valerie was in the room.

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"Wait," said Carter, "your parents built this? So, they're scientists?"

"Um...sort of..." Danny began.

"Of course!" Jazz replied with enthusiasm. "They're great scientists!"

"And this is their lab," Carter said thoughtfully to herself. "Sir, with your permission...and this young man's...I'd like to check this place out and see if there's anything to explain all of this."

"Go ahead," Danny and Jack both said at the same time.

"So, um...who wants some Snickerdoodles?" Danny asked, leading everyone upstairs to his kitchen except Carter, who remained in the lab, researching.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"I don't understand!" Vlad Masters yelled angrily to his empty mansion. "I did everything correctly ! No miscalculations...NOTHING!"

While grumbling angrily, he rechecked his data. Everything was set to the correct calibration he needed to make the ghost portal do what he wanted it to do. Except...

"Butter biscuits!" he exclaimed. "How could I be so stupid! I messed up with this calculation concerning the entities' arrival through the portal from the ghost zone! I need to carry the one over here..." he trailed off mumbling to himself, then, at last, finished with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I wasn't off by much. In fact, this is so marginable, I'm surprised it didn't work. Usually I'm allowed some room for error with still a chance of success. I'm quite surprised they're not here on Earth right--"

His thoughts stopped.

"Or...maybe they ARE here on Earth," he said, laughing maniacly and immediatly changing into Plasmius, his ghost half, to make it easier to fly all the way to Amity Park, the home of his greatest love, Maddie Fenton, his greatest enemies, Jack Fenton and Danny Phantom, and the only other ghost portal on Earth.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"So, Carter, what've you got so far?" Jack asked as they all returned to the lab. He handed her a cookie he had saved.

"Thanks," she replied. "And I actually do have something. I calculated, using this computer, energy signals similar to those the Stargate makes upon our arrival to planets that coordinated with the time we left the SGC. I found one match," she pointed to the map, "here; in Wisconsin."

"VLAD!" Danny said.

"Whose Vlad?" Daniel asked.

"He's, uh," realizing Valerie was still in the room, Danny mentally kicked himself for even mentioning him in the first place, "a family friend."

Tucker chuckled at this response, but Sam gave him a look of death, so he stopped.

"Vlad? You can't seriously think this is Vlad's fault!" Valerie said defensively.

"No, of course not!" Danny said, lying through his teeth. "He's just...the first thing I think of when I think of Wisconsin."

"Well, Danny, I just came by to ask you about homework, but it's obvious you guys are pretty busy, so..." Valerie began.

"Oh, too bad. Looks like you gotta go; see you later; I'll call you," Danny said hurriedly, pushing her out of the door and sighing in relief once she was gone.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, she just...okay, listen. Vlad is not a great person. I'll bet you anything he's behind this...whatever this is."

"Right. So what do we do? Should we go talk to him?" Carter asked.

"No!" Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker all said.

"Okay..." Carter replied.

"Look...um, I'll go talk to him." Danny said.

"You? You're, what, fifteen years old and you want to go talk to a guy you don't like...who lives in Wisconsin? How're you going to get there?" Jack asked.

"I'll just fl...or...uh, I don't know," he said, catching himself, but just barely.

"Exactly. We need to find some way to get there or--"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it! Jazz said.

The others stood waiting in the basement.

"AHHH!!"

They heard Jazz scream and Danny ran up to see what was going on.

"Um...I mean, Mr. Masters! I wasn't quite expecting you," she covered.

"Yes, Jasmine. Well, I was just in the neighborhood on business and I decided to--oh! Daniel! Hello! How are you?"

"Cut the small talk, Vlad, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Why, just to say hello to my favorite family in Amity Park. Speaking of which, is your mother around?"

"Sorry, Vlad, but Mom and Dad aren't here right now. Looks like you're just gonna have to deal with me."

"Oh, fudge nutters! That's too bad."

Jack O'Neill then came up the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on up here? Hey! Who are you?" he asked Vlad.

When Vlad saw the unexpected occupant of the Fenton house, he smiled.

"Why, I'm Vlad Masters. Pleased to meet you," he greeted. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh...no. Neither are you, though, apparently," he said, wondering why the guy from Wisconsin was suddenly in Amity Park.

Danny shook his head vigorously at O'Neill, trying to signal to him not to say anything else. He'd already said too much.

"Why, yes! How did you know?" Vlad asked, turning to Danny maliciously. Danny just stood innocently.

"Well, you just don't look it. I'm in the Air Force. I know people's ins and outs," Jack covered for himself.

"Ah," Vlad sounded relieved to know (or think) Danny hadn't mentioned him to his "new cohorts".

"Uh, look, General, uh, sir, why don't you and Jazz go down to the lab with the others? We'll be down in a sec," Danny urged.

"Gotcha. We're going," Jack said as he and Jazz returned to the basement, Jazz gave Danny a look of concern before she descended the stairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Danny said, "What are you up to, Vlad? Who are these people?"

"Oh, Daniel. So young and immature. Why on Earth would I possibly tell you my plot? Who says I even have one?"

"Science, that's who. There was some kind of energy surge in your mansion in Wisconsin right before those people came through my ghost portal."

"They came through the portal?" Vlad tried to sound surprised.

"Don't pretend you didn't already know that, Vlad. I saw the way you talked to that guy and reacted when you saw him. You knew."

"Alright, Daniel, I'll admit, I knew. I brought them here from another dimension. I was testing out other uses for the ghost portal and that just happened to be one I fell upon. It was merely an experiment."

"Yeah, well, now I've got four people stuck in the wrong dimension in my basement with no way back."

"Oh, there's a way back."

"Then send them home! I don't understand what the point of bringing them here was in the first place!"

"Of course you don't, Daniel. But you soon will. Not only have I been experimenting with the ghost portal, but other mediums as well. Like...mind control."

He pulled out a contraption from his pocket and pressed the button. Suddenly, dozens of ghosts popped up from Danny's basement. He heard screams from his friends and guests. All of the ghosts had red eyes. They were also...

"You turned them into GHOSTS?!?!?" Danny asked, horrified.

"Of course not, Daniel. They're still down there. You see, when these people passed through the portal, every trace of their past was left in the ghost zone. I picked this dimension because many strange things had happened in it. One of the people in your basement has 'died' at least 8 times. Therefore, his consciousness would have been rubbed off in the ghost zone to form one ghost with all his knowledge and power as a ghost. Each of them has died at least once. But, with the one dying 8 times, his powers should be eight times that of an average ghost. And I have control over them!" Vlad boasted.

Suddenly, all four of the ghosts seemed to faint.

"Butternuts!" Vlad cursed.

"Looks like you need to work on your mind control a little, eh?" Danny mocked. "Their brains work about as well as yours on a good day."

"Oh, very clever, Daniel. I shall remember that shallow remark while I'm programming these ghosts to do as I tell them. Toodle-loo!"

He and the four ghosts then vanished into thin air.

Danny heard everyone come upstairs.

"What just happened?" Daniel asked.

Danny chuckled a little, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"We did," they all replied dryly.

"I know. It was a joke? You know how when you look scared people always say--nevermind," he gave up.

**Okay, yeah, that is a weird place to stop, but it was where I felt like stopping. It's not the end (which was hopefully obvious), so I am working on chapter 2. Let me know if part of this doesn't make sense, because I originally had EVERY member of SG-1 (including Vala so that I could make a better ValaValerie joke), but I couldn't write for so many main characters at once. Notice Teal'c still hasn't said a word…Sorry.**

**Please review…please? **


End file.
